Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable structures and particularly multi-level portable structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Tents have been used for centuries as temporary shelters for travelers or for semi-permanent housing units in warmer climates. Tents have been designed in many styles and with many features. However, virtually all tents have been designed as single-story structures. This makes living in tents uncomfortable at best and miserable at worst. All sleeping, eating and cooking must be carried out at the same level.
The invention is a large multi-level tent that has an interior divided into two levels. A platform system is included within the tent to divide it into the levels. The tent is built up around the platform. The tent has an outer covering made of canvas and a set of frame elements that make assembly of the tent easy. The tent is a xc2xe sphere that is supported by shaped tubes, a set of braces, and a top band.
The platform is a combination of wood, metal and plastic. Polyvinylchloride (PVC) posts are used to secure the platform to the ground. They have an auger base to anchor then securely. Each post extend upward to the full desired height for a two level living space. Metal brackets are secured to the vertical posts at each floor location. These brackets hold 2xc3x974 horizontal wooden frame members. The frame members are reinforced with additional wood framing, similar to deck construction. Each deck is then covered with plywood sheathing to form a xe2x80x9cfloorxe2x80x9d surface.
After the platform is built, the tent is constructed around it. The tent has a number of lower frame elements, a number of vertical elements and a top ring. The lower frame elements are joined in a circle. The vertical elements are attached to the lower frame elements at the connection joints. These vertical elements are secured by the top ring to form a semi-spherical frame. This frame is covered by a canvas outer covering that is attached to all the tent frame elements. Stakes are used to secure the tent to the ground. The tent has openings for doors and ventilation. The top ring is also fitted with a cover to prevent water from entering the tent.
Once assembled, the structure has two living levels. The upper level can be used for sleeping and the lower level can be used for living. In this way, bedding and other supplies do not have to be moved or stored while doing different activities.
Thus, this tent system makes a comfortable long term camp for doing fieldwork of any kind.